Wrath of the Shadow / Jedi Temple Security Force Headquarters
http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/headquarters-1-1.png Founded after the attack on Belsavis, the WOTS/JTSF organization decided that it would be best to found themselves on the planet that played a direct role in creation. Hidden deep within the planets surface is an entire underground complex that serves as the headquarters for the entire WOTS/JTSF organization. Shortly after establishing their base on Taris, they began to expand into different areas of the galaxy. Information Organization Founders: Nelson_MD, and Alliesforall The usernames above belong in our organization for as long as we live. After meeting on the SW:TOR site sometime near the beginning of summer, they immediatly became friends. Alliesforall already having a few members in his small fighting force, and Nelson_MD with his, they combined to form the GenoHaradan. Shorly after they renamed the Organization Wrath of the Shadow / Jedi Temple Security Force, to further our reach into the Core, and now have agents in every faction of the Galaxy, including the Mandalorians, Hutts, Empire, and Republic. '''Permanent Council Members: '''Calo Fett, Ginsu Miskey, Herman Merman, Mandaloriancon, Nitsua 25, ADMHalsey The Council members above are the best of our guild. Participating in every aspect of the guild, they deserve their positions. While they help run every aspect of our organization, they also will serve as battle commanders in our most important battles. They will live in the Organizations MVA (Most Venerable Agent), in our Hall of Fame. '''Staff: '''An array of droids The entire base is ran by droids, everything from cleaning the restrooms, to cooking for our soldiers, along with running the overall security of the base. Base Layout After deciding the location of the base, the founders decided after a heated debate that the entire base should be an underground complex. First Floor: The First floor is where all of the organizations normal activities go on. Things such as eating and relaxing and going to the bathroom. Along with that, there is a Jedi Meditation Room, along with a Sith Meditation room on the opposite side. Along with a Cafeteria, there is a small Bar with a few Dejarik, and Pazzak tables for people to play. Second Floor: The Second floor requires the same security clearance as the first, though it contains things that have to do with the military aspect of the organization. Which includes a barracks, training room, a corridor that leads toward the hangar bays, and some storage lockers. Third Floor: The Third Floor is for people with medium security clearence, having to do with higher ranking members such as Masters and Councillors. With not much to do around the base, this is where people can be more relaxed, and go for a swim. Along with that, all things security are on this floor. That includes the cell block, and the security office, which is ran by Astromech droids, and HK class droids as well. Fourth Floor: For the Councillors, and owners of the organization only. This is where all council meetings take place. Things that are not for the public ear. Only people with the highest of security clearence can even think about entering this area. With the best Security Droids that money can buy, there is no way for a person without the proper permissions can enter this entire floor.